More than a Governess
by HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: Georg Von Trapp's relationship with the church had always been one full of questions , but after seven children and eleven governesses it may be the only thing that will give him the answers he is looking for .
1. Chapter 1

Georg Von Trapp had never been a particularly religious man , since childhood he had walked past his local church and wondered how a simple stone building could hold such significance the memories of his mother ushering him through its wooden doors were still clear to his mind , Every Sunday gazing up at its stain glass windows and thinking about the figures looking down on him . Each week His mother would whisper for him to be quiet and he would be left question why exactly they were so important to her.

As he grew older George slowly began to realise that these images of men in robes had not just been that , the words of the of the priest were not simply stories from the bible but things that provided his mother with comfort , comfort in the idea that someone somewhere was looking over her and child . His father hadn't been the kindest of men , Harsh of word and fist Wolfgang had been a stern father and an even crueller husband and as his mother prayed the young boy would often see a tear fall from her eye and squeeze back as the grip of her hand tightened around his .

She had died at home , a long illness drawing her life to a close and after her funeral George had been glad for the sanctuary of the navy .

It was years later that he next entered a church , his wedding day in fact . Other than his mother Agatha had been the only person he had ever loved and just like her was an avid church goer . He figured it only fair to her that they would take their vows there but beyond that Georg could not bring himself to join her for if God did indeed exist how had he allowed his mother to suffer the way she did ? and after she believed so fiercely ? .

It just didn't make sense to his mind .

Despite this Their wedding had of course been wonderful , his Agatha a vision in white , blonde hair perfectly framing her beautiful face it's soft curls swaying as she made her way towards him and into their married life . It had been the first time that he remembered being truly happy and the years followed ? oh how glorious they were .

They had children , Liesl , Friedrich , Louisa , Kurt , Brigitta and Marta a bustling brood of six and eventually George was made Captain , an entire warship at his hand . Life had never seemed so perfect . That was until five years ago .

" Not long now my Darling , you shall soon see our beautiful baby .."

Agatha was never given the chance to see their little girl , Gretl had taken her first breath as her mother took her last and George had cried just as loudly as the new born in his arms .

The funeral had been at the local Abbey but Georg and his children did not attend , He had been taunted enough . His mother , his wife they were so loyal , so pure and yet still punished Georg would not step foot in such a place and he refused for his children to do so . They had stood in the grounds of their villa beside the tallest of trees and simply spoke about her , they wept and they hugged but from then on Georg had not shown emotion , not to his children , not to anybody too angry at the world to allow himself to be hurt again .

He had returned to his ship the next day , His children left at home a governess tasked with their care. that is how it had been for the past five years .

His children had now grown , his oldest now sixteen and as time passed they had managed to get through a total of eleven Governesses the last of which had left that morning .

He had rifled through every piece of paper , every telephone number in order to find a replacement and so far he had had no such luck . Each woman had either been hired before or had point blank refused .

His children were quite the practical jokers .

He had hired Helga sure she would be the one , short and stout she had been firm and although the older children towered above her he could tell that if needed she would be able to hold her ground and for almost a year she had done but after one trick to many just like the others she packed her bags and left .

Georg was becoming irritated , yes he understood seven children was a lot to handle but that's what he had the whistles were for , they had worked perfectly for his crew .

" Captain your children require the patients of a saint "

That is what Bertha had told him , four governesses ago and as Georg looked out across the lake he began to wonder if she had been right , did his children need something more than a governess? .Turning away from the window he sat back down at his desk sighing as his eyes landed on the lone photograph amongst the paperwork . Taking the frame in his hands he looked down at the image , there his wife smiled back at him her eyes bright and full of hope as she held onto his arm .

" What do you think my darling? " he asked running his thumb along the frame "What am I to do with them?"

Agatha had always been the calm to his storm and he knew that she would have known exactly what to do , if only she was here

Married life had been smooth sailing for the couple and looking back he was unable to recall a single argument between the pair , perhaps it had just been in her nature to be so patient with him Or perhaps like his mother the church had allowed her to find the serenity she brought to his life ?

He thought maybe that's just what his children needed , no they wouldn't go to a church , but the guidance their mother found there ? that they could certainly benefit from. So maybe it wasn't another governess they needed , maybe they needed a nun . There would be no talk of God or Jesus that was not the purpose , the children's days would be filled with structure and calm and perhaps just maybe this last resort would finally be just what they needed .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hello , thank you for your lovely reviews on this story so far they really do mean an awful lot especially as this is my first time writing for the sound of music . This chapter is a little shorter than the first but I wanted to upload a little something as it has been a while since I first added this story so I do apologise , please feel free to continue to let me know what you think and thank you once again .

In his youth Georg had always been a quiet child , timid but curious he would follow his mother into the village each week and giggle as she juggled the fruit and veg , eyes full of light as she swung his arm playfully as they walked along the cobbled streets . He remembered the elderly lady selling it , could feel the roughness of her aging skin brush his palm as she allowed him to take a look at the produce , her warm smile as she kindly patted his mother's arm . looking back she must have known how unhappy she was , the whole village must have known but only in church would his mother allow him to see .

She had always put on a show for him , play and laugh like she didn't have a care in the world. The times she would have taken blows meant for him , the names and insults she would endure on a daily basis and yet not once had she never been anything but warm .The strength she held was nothing like he had ever known and it was this strength that George had taken with him into the navy.

His years spent there had molded him , the little boy he once was had been pushed and tested and over time he had grown into a confident and assertive adult . It was with this confidence that he walked down the stairs each morning the soles of his leather shoes echoing as they marched down the marble steps .

Georg had always been an early riser so pushing open it's wooden doors he was not surprised to see that the kitchen was empty , his staff and children would remain asleep for the next few hours leaving him to prepare breakfast alone .

Flicking on the light he began to collect the things he needed , bread , jam , milk it was hardly gourmet but it would satisfy his hunger . After his wife had died this had become a daily ritual for George , he saw no logic in his staff waking simply for him so he would dine alone before setting about his day .

This particular saturday was no different , after placing his plate and cup into the sink Georg collected his coat from the coat closet and set off to the abbey .

He had telephoned late last night and spoken to the mother superior , The conversation had been short , a time arranged and he had gone to bed confident that he had made the right decision , until now .

Standing outside the iron gates Georg suddenly felt nervous , memories of his childhood filling his head as he watched the nuns make their way across the courtyard . They had always been mysterious figures in his youth , he had seen them of course he had but they had fascinated him nonetheless so many questions swimming around his young brain . When he had been around eight years old Georg remembered asking his mother about them , she had spoken of the simple lives they led and how they were in a sense married to God .

Of course had laughed , how could they all be married to one man ? and one they had never seen . it was a bizarre concept to his brain .

His mother had not been pleased .

Maybe he had made a mistake in coming here , it seemed wrong some how to use these women when he did not fully understand them . He would find another governess surely , money wasn't an issue he could find one overseas ..

" Captain Vontrapp?"

Shaken from his thoughts Georg saw a small woman making her way over to the gate a warm smile painting her lips .

Nodding Georg smiled .

" You have come to see Mother Abbess ? " she asked reaching him .

" Yes , but there has been a change of plan , please give her my apologies "

Turning away he began to walk back up the cobbled street the creak of the opening gate stopping him in his tracks as he heard his name once more .

" Please Captain " the nun called " let her help you "

Looking back Georg thought of his mother .

" You can trust them Georg "


	3. Chapter 3

The church he remembered had always been cold , its bricked walls tall and plain the only detail being the lone crucifix which hung high above the congregation . As Georg stepped into the Mother superiors office he found it much the same , simple and dim and ever so slightly cold .

There was little furniture . A wooden desk and two chairs sat in its centre and behind it sat the Mother Abbess her smile warm despite her drafty abode .

" Thank you sister " he heard her say softly .

Quietly the nun from the gate left , the door clicking behind her .

Breaking the silence the older nun she spoke once more " Please Captain do sit down"

Following her instruction Georg sat .

" You said very little on the telephone captain " she began " how exactly can I be off assistance to you "

Trust them ..

" It seems Sister that I have found myself in quite a predicament , My children , it seems they require guidance that I cannot offer them"

" Captain church is always open .."

Shaking his head Georg quickly interrupted .

" No no ..my children do not require God sister they require structure "

" structure?"

" A governess "

The mother abbess furrowed her brow .

" I have employed eleven governess , each one has failed to stay more that two years I have simply ran out of options ."

" And you feel I could help in someway ?"

" yes "

" Do you have faith Captain ?"

Running a hand through his hair Georg sighed , no he didnt .

" My mother did ..and my Wife "

" but you don't?"

" After what I saw them go through ? no Sister I do not "

The Mother Abbess moved forward , her hands joining together .

"It is hard to keep faith when we feel pain Capitan , especially when we have lost the ones we love . I am Glad that you have come to me "

" So you will help?"

" of course my child , it is clear to me that your family has been hurt and if you believe in God or not it is my duty to help you heal ."

As she spoke Georg wasn't sure how to feel , it was as if the woman had looked into his soul so shifting slightly in his seat he simply thanked her .

" Thank you Sister , Do you have anyone in .."

Suddenly the door opened a nun Georg hadn't seen before stepping into the room .

" Im sorry sister but Maria is la .."

" Sister we have a guest "

Clearly just noticing him the nun blushed in embarrassment .

" I'm sorry " she said to noone in particular " excuse me"

Watching the nun back out of the room the mother Abbess shook her head fondly .

" My apologies Captain "

" So sister , Did you have anyone in mind?"

Looking at the door the Mother Abbess smiled " oh I know the perfect person".

Leaving the office Georg thought about his children , he thought of Agatha . What would she have thought of him? , had he done the right thing ?

His thoughts on the matter continued to sway back and forth as he left the abbey his blue eyes focused intently on the ground as he moved towards the outskirts of the village .

So consumed by them that he didn't noticed someone running towards him , his body stumbling as something hard hit his shoulder .

With a huff he looked up to see a flash of a young woman as she continued to run past .

" I'm so sorry ! "

Now his plan may not work , God may not exist but Georg was sure he had just seen an angel.

A/N Thank you once again for your lovely reviews I think this may be the end of this story but I would love to write more for this wonderful Musical . Please feel free to let me know what you think I would love to hear your thoughts . Thank you once again .


End file.
